


Pressed for Time

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Almost smut, Established Relationship, Eye of the Tiger, F/M, Fluff, Orc, Orcs, attempted humor, discovery of a new kink, interruptions, nick is too literal, orc boyfriend, orc sense of smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: A little snapshot of life in an established relationship with Officer Nick Jakoby. A short piece written for a commission. It's Nick/Fem!Reader but her name is Ardra so if you like to self-insert just pretend that's your name, too. :)





	Pressed for Time

You were returning home at the end of a short run. You looked down at your phone for about the tenth time as the next song came on- and burst out laughing. Oh, Nick… You shook your head as you walked up the steps to your door.

“Hey, sweetie?” You called out, making your way inside.

“Ardra, you’re back!” he responded eagerly, his head popping up from behind the couch. He sprang to his feet. Smiling eagerly, he walked towards you. 

“Hey, you smell nice. How was your run?” He asked the question as though he was expecting a specific response.

“Oh, it was…  _ good _ ,” you answered carefully. After a few months with your orc boyfriend, you were no longer phased by comments about your scent when you were sweating like a horse. You gave him a playful smirk as he approached you.

“Say, did you by chance... edit my workout playlist?”

Nick was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a grin.

“Did you like it? Were you surprised? I wanted it to be a surprise!” He was looking at you so earnestly you didn’t know quite what to say.

“Nick. Sweetie. Honey, can you tell me  _ why _ -”

“I was reading an article in one of your magazines. It said how important it is for couples to pay attention to the little things. Sooo- you remember the other day in the car,  _ Eye of the Tiger _ came on, and you said it was one of the greatest songs ever. You said-”

You stopped him with a kiss. He was still fighting a grin, even while he kissed you back, clearly pleased with himself.

Once he started talking about the song, you remembered the conversation. You were in the car, running errands. You were in a playful mood, trying to make Nick laugh after a tough day at work. He didn’t give you all the details, but mumbled something about the guys at his station being real jerks. When the song came on, you saw him start to hum along, so you started dancing in the passenger seat.You’d said, as a joke, that it was your favorite song of all time. When he gave you a skeptical look, you embellished, telling him you’d always wanted to build a workout playlist with nothing but  _ Eye of the Tiger _ for an hour.

A smile had broken through his gruff expression at that. You assumed he knew you were joking… until about ten minutes into your run, when the song started over for the third time. 

Every time it started again, you laughed and thought of Nick, picking up your pace a little. It ended up being a perfect workout soundtrack.

You pulled back from your kiss enough to look at him. You were about to tease him about being too literal again, but looking at his earnest expression, you just couldn’t disappoint him. The last thing you’d want was for him to feel foolish for taking a risk on a romantic gesture.

“It was perfect. I loved it,” You said at last, caressing his head gently. He startled when your hand brushed lightly against his ear. You smiled at the slight flutter and winked at him.

He smiled back. He knew what that wink meant.

In a single movement he picked you up and carried you back towards the bedroom. You had some self-consciousness about your weight but Nick picked you up like you weighed nothing. He always told you how much he loved your curves and the way he held you close in bed, you believed him.

You kept stroking his ear as he carried you, peppering his neck with nibbles and drawing a low growl from his lips. He laid you on the bed and let himself be pulled down, on top of you. You ran your hands up his back, digging your fingertips into his shoulders. His tough skin could take a little extra pressure- and you knew he liked it. You used your legs to draw him as close to you as possible. You were getting wetter by the second in anticipation.

Suddenly he stopped and gave a little sigh.

“You okay, Nick? Do you not want to do this?”

“Babe… of course I do, but we can’t.” He started to pull back a little. It seemed almost painful.

“Oh that’s right. You’re Officer Jakoby, and I’m a naughty criminal.”

“No I mean we don’t have time- wait, _what_?”

“I think you need to punish me… it’s the only way I’ll learn.” You bit your lip and arched your back. This wasn’t your usual flirty talk but he seemed… really into it.

“Gods, babe,” he said, shaking his head. “First of all, hang onto  _ that _ stuff for later tonight. Second of all, we’ve got birthday dinner for Ward tonight. We have to leave in a half hour and-“ He leaned over your and spoke his next words with his head so close it was halfway between a whisper and a growl. “The way I wanna fuck you right now?… ah, we just  _ don’t  _ have time.”

You knew he was right but you grabbed him down to you by the shirt - a tight white tee that hugged his well-built frame - and gave him one last lingering kiss. Eventually you pulled away from him, giving him a sad look that you hoped was sexy as you got up off the bed.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just hop in the shower.”

“Yeah,” he said, sounding as disappointed as you felt. 

You weren't quite ready to give up. You shot him a last look as you left the room.

“You know- a couple extra hands would probably speed things up in there?”

“Babe-“ 

“What? I’m just trying to save time,” you said with an expression of feigned innocence. A wicked smile crossed his face. He shook his head. He really couldn’t resist when you were like this.

“Fine but we  _ have _ to hurry.”

You led him by the hand into the bathroom where, true to your word, you wasted no time.

The two of you ended up being a little late for Ward's birthday dinner.

 


End file.
